1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus and a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a projector uses a light source apparatus using phosphor (see JP-A-2012-118302, for example). In the light source apparatus, a homogenizer is used to homogeneously irradiate a phosphor layer with excitation light.
Even in the related art described above, however, the homogeneity of the excitation light is insufficient, and it is therefore difficult to produce fluorescence having a highly homogenous intensity distribution, and provision of a new technology is desired.